Ducky's consulting hours
by Eliza-angel
Summary: What did Jethro do? Or what are the long lasting side effects in flirting? Well you wanna know? Read! Gabby and Tiva rating will change in at least one chapter *cough* from fluff to smut with a hint of humor R&R! Chapter 4 rated M!
1. Abby

Disclaimer: still not mine

Rating: we're starting with **T**

Not beta-ed, big mistakes point them out, though I do my best to avoid my 'slips of the pen' honest ^^

no spoilers...

from fluff to smut with a hint of humor, I hope

ENJOY!! R&R !

Hugs you all!

--

**Ducky's consultation-hour's.**

**Chapter 1  
**

10:18

"Abigail." She visibly winced. "Ducky, you startled me and don't call me Abigail!"

She tried a usual Abby smile but failed miserably.

He opened his arms for a hug, sensing that something was out of line.

While she welcomed his gesture with another weak smiled she crossed the distance.

"My dear is there a way I might be able to help?"

She nodded against his shoulder.

"But first, what can I do for you?" "I'm here to bring you some blood to analyse." Moving away from him, she nodded. "I'll start the tests and then I come down to you, that is, if you have some time to spare."

He smiled "Of course, for you always my sweet girl."

-

10 minutes later, Abigail Sciuto entered the morgue.

She looked around and got startled again by Ducky, who approached from behind her through the silver metal door.

"My apologies, Dear."

She waved it away with her hand. "Where is Jimmy?"

"I sent him away to run some errands."

She beamed at him.

The elder man smiled. "Do you want to stay here or do you want to take an early lunch break?"

She considered the question for a second before she answered.

"How about a coffee, tea, Caf!Pow run, my tip." She wiggled with her eyebrows.

He nodded smiling and got out of his coat after taking the jacket from the hook, they went to Abby's lab to get her purse and her parasol.

-

In comfortable silence they left the building and walked the first couple of meters just as quiet.

"Tell me dear, what did Jethro do?"

Abby couldn't help but let the smile spread across her fragile looking face.

Ducky had once told her right in to the face that she should share her feelings with the stubborn marine; otherwise she would never see a happy end.

Since this time she came to him when the burden of her secret became too much to bear, only to hear what would follow soon in this conversation again, she was sure.

-

She didn't get dissapointed.

"You need to tell him my dear."

Abby sighed and shook her head.

"But it is hurting you to go on like this."

"That'll pass and besides it just happens when we have a slow day, like today."

Ducky sighed too then he patted her shoulder before they continued their walk, again in silence.

-

"Delight me with your wisdom Ducky; keep my mind away from sadness bringing paths."

He chuckled and began with a story.

15 minutes later she entered the bullpen with a 3 coffees, 1 tea and 1 caf!pow.

Ducky was already on his way back to the morgue with his tea.

Rewarded with a 'thank you' from Ziva, Tony and Tim she stopped in front of Gibbs' desk.

Whose smile he presented her with, was worth the ache in her heart she felt at times, she mustn't lose his friendship; no matter what.

Abby smiled her brightest smile and handed him his coffee. "It was my turn." She simply stated.

"Thank you." He placed the cup on the table got up and pecked her cheek softly.

"Anything for my silver haired fox" she whispered into his ear and left a smiling Gibbs behind.

--

You like so far?


	2. Gibbs

_Disclaimer: not mine sad but true... :)_

_Thank you guys! I just love the reviews you leave, they make me smile :)_

_not beta-ed: you know the drill big mistakes point them out...like in chapter one I tried to avoid my scattiness... :)_

_Rating something between** K+** and **T**..._

_ENJOY! R&R!_

--

A/N: Chapter 1 takes place Wednesday morning... :)

--

**Chapter 2**

Wednesday night 23:37

-

He hadn't seen his friend in such a bad shape for a while now.

Actually the one and only time was when he gave him a lift home, after the Coma he had been in a few years back.

With a sigh he helped him and his friend to a glass of his best scotch.

Minutes past and neither of them spoke one word.

-

"Ducky, I think I have got a problem." "And now you are here for an advice?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Why are you here then?" The special agent sighed, covered his face with his hands and said nothing.

"Do you want to tell me what the problem is?" Ducky asked after a few more minutes in silence.

-

"I think I'm in love."

Ducky who didn't understand what the problem was, took a sip of his scotch.

"To fall in love is supposed to be a good thing." "So I have heard." Gibbs said without removing the hands from his face.

Finally he removed his hands and looked into the eyes of his old friend. "Ducky I haven't felt this way since Shannon died, sure there were women in my life and in some ways I loved them all- somehow, but this is different, it is starting to consume me from the inside and I can't do anything to suppress these feelings for her anymore."

"Tell me what the problem is, she doesn't like you?" "No she likes me, but I'm sure not in that way, besides, this can't work anyway."

"Do I know the lady who turned your inside, upside down?"

Again his hands covered his tired looking face.

"Abby."

-

Ducky nearly spit his good "poison" through the living room.

"Now that is surprising."

The agent removed his hands and grabbed his glass from the table.

"My dear friend, you of all ought to know, that there is a possibility of long lasting side- effects in flirting. He looked up from the shot of Jack in his hand. "Such as, falling in love?" Ducky chuckled. "Yes indeed that, or just building up enough tension for plain sex."

-

"No, not with her, it never could be just sex, she is too precious to be a quick jump, besides that, the feelings for her are already there."

He shook his head and swallowed his drink in one smooth movement.

"I know she is far from being innocent, but she is sensitive and I rather keep what we have now, than to screw this friendship for something I shouldn't even think about, I love and respect her too much to hurt her. Sooner or later she would leave because I'm not able to give her what she seeks, just like the others, besides I'm not that naïve to even think she would fall for a man like me in the first place."

-

Ducky shook his head. "Why don't you let her decide, she knows you better then any woman you have met since Shannon."

Gibbs looked at his friend with a serious expression. "She is never going to find out what I really feel for her, are we clear?"

Ducky sighed and nodded again; taking a sip of his glass he looked into the eyes of his friend.

"You two are, one of a kind." He mumbled quietly, but not quietly enough.

-

On Jethro's face appeared a questioning expression.

"Now what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing just a spoken thought."

"Why do I have the feeling you are holding out on me Duck, do you know something I don't know?"

-

Ducky swallowed the last bit of his drink. "I don't have the right to tell you, nor am I the right person to do so."

The older man shook his head. "I'll give you an advice, go home, get some sleep and think about it, she has the right to know how you feel, let her decide what she wants and what she doesn't want."

He paused and looked straight into the eyes of his friend. "You know as well as I do, that our beloved girl doesn't hold a grudge, Timothy and Abby are friends now and you know that. You know your friendship isn't in danger. It is just an excuse." With that last word he stood up from his armchair.

"Maybe." Gibbs followed his example and got up too.

"Thanks Ducky, see you at work."

The ME patted the shoulder of his friend and walked him to the door.

"Good night Jethro."

"Night." With that he left.

----

You still like ?^^ TBC...


	3. Ziva and Tony

_Disclaimer: not mine.._

_not beta-ed ;)...I haven't mentioned for a while english isn't my native tongue ^^_

_Rating **K+** or **T**..._

_Thank you guys, cookies for those who reviewed,... ok cookies for those who came back to read as well ^^_

_It's the very short Tiva chapter....^^ **Since I don't want to disappoint my dear Gabby lovers I add the next chapter too :)**_

_R&R! Enjoy!_

-----

**Chapter 3**

Thursday 12:35

Ziva walked through the automatically opening doors into the morgue and stopped after a few more steps.

"Ducky" Her voice was soft almost a whisper.

The older man looked up from a folder he currently was working on.

"Yes my dear?" She smiled weakly. She stood still on the spot were she had stopped. "Can I borrow some of your time?"

"Certainly!" He nodded while he closed the folder.

-

With an encouraging smile he pointed to the chair next to his desk.

"Can I offer you some tea?" "Yes that would be nice."

He filled a cup with the steaming liquid, he always has ready to enjoy during the long day, and gave it to her.

"Thank you."

"Now my dear, what can I do for you?"

She stared into the cup in her hands.

"I'm not even sure where to begin."

He smiled knowingly.

"Then let me venture a guess, has it something to do with one member of the team you're in?"

She just nodded.

"Let me venture another guess; has it something to do with a handsome, young man, who acts most of the time a bit childish, is treated for a constant headache and has an urge to proof how good he is in his job, especially in front of his boss?"

She nodded again.

"I don't know what to do Ducky."

She took a sip of the tea and continued. "At times I think he falls for me too, at other times he is just so … I don't know."

"Maybe you should ask him."

She looked up from the cup in her hand.

"I can't do that, he is my friend and we are colleagues, if he is not in love with me then I would ruin both of that."

A shadow of a smile appeared upon her mouth.

"I'm not very good with feelings."

The older man took a sip of his tea. "I'm not sure if you've noticed but he has his problems in that area too."

She chuckled. "Yeah I've noticed!"

Her cell phone started to ring.

She looked at the caller ID. The Israeli woman got to her feet, placed the cup on Ducky's desk and looked into his eyes. "Thanks for the time and the tea." "Anytime." She smiled and answered her phone on her way to the elevator.

* * *

-

* * *

Friday morning 05:33

Tony sat at his desk, staring at the one opposite of him and sighed.

He couldn't sleep; the browned haired woman, he was working with, hounded him in his dreams.

It wasn't a bad hounding, more like the complete opposite of it, but that made it even worse.

How was he supposed to work with her, when he couldn't concentrate on anything but her rare true smiles, her sexy eyes, her amazing brown hair, he loved so much especially when her soft curls framed her face, her smooth skin, he still felt beneath his fingers even if the undercover assignment was such a long time ago, how…?

He sighed, crossed his arms and placed his head right above them.

The senior field agent didn't notice the ME in the distance, with a knowing smile on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ME placed his phone back on the table with a smile.

In about 3 hours his friends would arrive for a nice dinner.

With a bit of luck the four people would gain some sense before the night was over.

While humming a melody he got up and walked towards the kitchen in a dancing kind of way.

It was time to prepare everything for the night.

.....

TBC..


	4. captivity

Disclaimer: not mine:(

not beta-ed........

Rated: **M**.... explicit content ^^ don't like don't read...

supplied with the chapter , a bowl of ice-cream, and /or a bucket of cold water... both might come in handy :)

R&R! Enjoy!

-----

**Chapter4**

The doorbell rang sharp at 20:00.

Ducky smiled softly at Gibbs and Abby, after opening the door.

It wasn't really surprising that Jethro took the liberty to pick up Abby; he would have insisted on driving her home anyway.

-

Gibbs let his hand linger a little while longer on the small of her back after they had entered Ducky's house.

"Hey Ducky, thanks for the invite." Abby hugged her friend and kissed his cheek, which let both men smile.

"My pleasure dear, you are looking fabulous, there was no need for dressing up like that." He said with a smile.

"A special occasion for your invitation?" Gibbs asked while closing the door behind him.

"No, I thought it would be nice getting together and since mother is away for a few days, I thought now would be right."

-

Gibbs nodded smiling and followed 'his girl' and Ducky to the living room.

"Where are the others?" Abby asked while doffing her black coat with Gibbs' help.

She turned around and smiled her brightest smile, "thanks."

"They will be her in a little while." The older man said while taking the coat out of Gibbs' hand.

"Would you guys do me a favour while I finish the dinner in the kitchen?"

"Sure."

"In the basement are two cardboard boxes, in the first room on the right. Could you two get them for me?"

"Sure thing."

Gibbs couldn't even protest and tell Abby he would get it alone, since his favourite was already at the basement door.

Abby was already out of sight when Gibbs descend the stairs.

He was at the bottom stair when the door above him shut with a soft 'click'.

-

On the other side of the wooden surface, Ducky heard up running steps and shortly after that the knocking started.

"Ducky." Jethro's voice came alive.

"Open the door please I can't open it from inside there is no knob."

The knocking stopped as soon as Ducky's voice became audible.

"I know I removed it."

"Why would you do that?"

Ducky stayed silent for a little while.

"Jethro she deserves to know, life is short and you of all should know that."

"I'll deserve what to know?"

Abs' voice was soft. He hadn't heard her arrival.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he let his hand sank to the sides of his body without turning.

A moment later he felt her hand softly touch his right shoulder plate.

With a defeated sigh he turned around to face her.

"We might go downstairs first."

Ducky's voice became audible once more.

"The last room on the left."

"You heard Dr. Mallard" he said loud enough to let his friend know his was pissed; "lead the way Abs." He added a nuance softer.

---

"What a nice sanctuary Ducky has down here, don't know why he never told us." She asked with a soft smile on her face.

"Perhaps that it stays that way."

They both stood there in the doorframe, looking into a room what seemed to be an intermixture of a living room and a bar, complete with an ancient radio, an armchair, a sofa, a fridge and a prepared table.

On each of the two plates lay an envelope, one addressed to Jethro the other to Abby.

They both picked them up and began to read.

-

_~Jethro, you know my opinion, you know her well enough to know this conversation you so desperately trying to run away from won't change your friendship in the slightest!_

_Besides she deserves better! ~_

He stared at the piece of paper in his hand, ready to disrupt it but he instead put it back into the envelope.

-

_~Abigail, he deserves to know that he is loved, after what he's been through in the past. ~_ The messages was short but clear and maybe, just maybe Ducky was right.

Finally they looked up in unison.

-

"Well at least he is a kind kidnapper." She pointed to the table. "Enough coffee, food and wine for 5 people."

Gibbs smiled at her, "Yeah you're right."

While Abby walked over to the sofa and sat down, Gibbs remained in the middle of the room looking into her green eyes, not moving a muscle.

"Now tell me my 'silver haired fox' what exactly do I deserve to know?"

-

Not a word left his mouth, though his eyes spoke volumes and Abby hoped she read correctly what the where trying to say.

After 15 minutes of nonverbal communication she got back to her feet and crossed the distance stopping right in front of him.

Her voice not more then a whisper "I hope I'm not doing the biggest mistake of my life."

Stopping herself from babbling on. Instead she let her lips softly touch his for the briefest of moments. No other body parts came in contact with another just their lips.

-

He couldn't react.

The moment their lips met she closed her eyes not wanting to see whatever thought crossed his eyes that moment. She expected him to be pissed.

What she didn't expect was the kiss that knocked her off her feet, literally. He held her before she could fall backwards to the ground.

-

Her unspoken question was a soft touch, his answer was a passion filled, breath taking kiss.

-

She instinctive wrapped her arms around his necked holding onto him as if her dear life did depend on that.

Abby was still too afraid to open her eyes, though she welcomed his tongue and moaned overwhelmed by the feelings she hadn't felt for a long time. Not since she fell in love with him.

Minutes of exploring their mouths past, before they broke apart to breathe.

"What a way to communicate." She said while trying to get some air into her lungs.

He was panting equally while he stared onto her closed eyes.

"Abs, open your eyes please." It was a whisper nothing more.

Her eye lids followed his demand immediately.

She didn't expect what greeted her view. The corners of his eyes were full of tears.

Before she could react he felt his lips softly pecking hers. "I love you Abs, with all I has left in this world." He whispered against her lips.

"That's good," the smile evidently in her voice "I feel the same for you." She pecked his lips.

"I love you."

-

He pulled her close again, resting his chin on the border of her neck and her shoulder; breathing in her unique smell while tenderly letting his hands move over her back.

"Now what?" She asked after a pleasure sounding sigh, while her hands were moving to his hairline.

"How about we escape?" Gibbs asked quietly. She smiled at him. "How about enjoying what Ducky set up here? It seems he went through a lot of trouble for us." She softly kissed the skin right below his ear. "You look what's in the fridge, while I'm going to lock the door."

He looked at her. "Just a precaution, before you change your mind and try to escape from what seems to be our first official candle-light-dinner."

Reluctantly he let her step out of his embrace but smiled when she kissed his cheek.

He turned towards the fridge and opened its door.

Soon after that he heard the key turn and the ceiling light went off. A few seconds later he heard soft music dancing through the small room. Apparently the radio was still in a working condition.

* * *

With a tray in his hand he turned around and kicked the door of the fridge shut.

He almost dropped the wooden helper in his hand to the ground, by the view he was greeted with.

The remaining small lamps let her features glow silver. Her green eyes were sparkling, showing nothing else but the love she felt for him. Her black curls were framing her face. Sometime between turning towards the fridge and around again she had lost her two buns.

A small smile started in the corners of her lips.

-

Keeping her eyes locked with his she opened the first button of her thin black lace blouse, then the second, then the next until she reached the bottom of it; with a mischief glint in her eyes she let it slide off her shoulders to the ground, leaving her standing there in a black short skirt and a dark red top which was broidered with black roses.

She stepped out of her black heels, which she only was wearing for his benefit but she never would tell him that.

-

Gibbs couldn't breath. The room suddenly was to hot to do anything, or he was to heated to be able to remember exactly how to breath. He felt his knuckles turning white through the firm grip in which he held the tray in his hand but he wasn't able to move.

Abby - his Abby- was seducing him.

His blood rushed south.

-

Abby's hand moved to the hem of her shirt, taking the soft fabric between her fingers and pulling it upward over her head.

He sucked in some air the moment she revealed the pale skin of her stomach. It was almost to much to bear for him.

-

The top followed the same fate than the blouse; it fell on the ground next to her feet.

Only her bra and the black skirt covered the rest of her body when she moved the few steps to him.

-

She moved her hands over his, guiding them to the table without breaking eye contact.

As soon as he felt the table beneath the tray he eased the grip around it.

"A…" her hand moved to his mouth motioning him to stop while she opened the buttons of his shirt.

-

With a soft smile she shoved the items over his shoulders letting them slide down on the ground as well.

Finally the switch in his head snapped to autopilot.

He pulled her closed, his right hand on her neck and his other was moving softly up and down her arm, while his lips gently taking hers captive.

-

Abby melted against his body, deepening the kiss and pushing him back towards the sofa.

His hand moved away from her neck down her back and stopped at the zipper of her skirt. With skilled movements he opened the skirt and let it fall down to her ankles.

Abby opened the button of his pants and moved one of her hands into his boxers. With her nails she began to move over his already hard member.

He groaned into her mouth with pleasure.

-

His hands moved over her bare back to the closure of her bra. Seconds later he had unfasten the both ends that held the fabric in place, letting it drop to the floor as well.

He abandoned her lips and kissed and licked his way towards the, in his eyes, most beautiful breasts he had ever seen. He licked over the top of the first one and softly sucked in her already hardened pink nibble.

A blissful sound escaped her lips.

-

He switched the breast and repeated his torture.

Not caring if anyone heard her; she made clearly audible how she enjoyed his teasing tongue.

-

Her hand moved out of his pants and with the help of her both hands she pushed the pants and boxers down.

-

She moaned loudly into the room when his hand moved between her legs, brushing atop of the fabric over her clit.

Damn he was good he knew how to push her buttons, something no one ever was able to do.

She usually had to show and make sure she was satisfied by the end of the act.

-

Their lips met again.

-

The black haired woman guided Gibbs backward to the sofa.

As soon as she felt his calves pushing against the front of the couch, she pushed him down into a sitting position, with a swift movement she got rid of her thong, before she sat down onto his lap with spread legs.

-

Her forearms were resting on his shoulders, her hand at his neck while his hands were moving up and down her thighs both panting for air.

Their eyes locked.

-

With a soft smile on her lips she moved a bit forward and lowered her head a bit to be able to reach his lips again. Started as a tender kiss it soon grew in passionate one. With her nails she moved over his front, while their tongues danced a wild dance, at some point she moved the middle of her body in position and lowered herself onto his throbbing member.

Both were groaning with pleasure.

-

Her movements were deliberately slow; she took her time to enjoy every millimetre he had to give to her. And he had to give!

His hands kept moving over her body, her back, her thighs, her breasts but only when his mouth didn't occupy her female advantages.

Letting her have the lead of their first time together.

-

Abby nibbled, sucked and licked on his earlobe and the skin under it, down to his shoulder and back.

Enjoying every groan and moan that left his lips.

-

She felt her orgasm build up rapidly.

He felt it too. Her movements became faster, her nails dug deeper into the flesh of his back.

-

One of his hands wandered to their joined bodies, stroking her clit hard and fast, till she fell over the edge.

-

She screamed his named into his mouth when her orgasm hit her; and it hit her hard.

She didn't realize that she continued on with her movements, or that she had triggered his orgasm with her clenching walls. She kept moving till she felt him pulling her closer to his upper torso, her muscles were still clentching around his member.

-

Finally her muscles relaxed and she collapsed to a heap of limps only held upright in the sitting position with the help of his arms.

Her chin rested on his shoulder, her arms loosely wrapped around his neck as good as possible.

"Oh god, that was amazing" she whispered into his ear still out of breath.

"I agree." His voice was not louder than hers. Gibbs softly kissed the inked skin of her neck and pulled her with him into a laying position.

-

She was asleep before she could feel the fabric of the blanket he trapped over their naked bodies.

Silently praying that the noise they made hadn't reached the next floor, he drifted off to sleep as well.

---

TBC...

You liked?


	5. the next day

_Disclaimer: not mine :(...._

_Your reviews blew my away, I can't thank you guys enough!!! hugs you all!_

_I'm really happy you like this one!  
_

_not beta-ed.. so all mistakes you find are mine, though like a wrote earlier I really try to avoid my 'slips of the pen', I do them a lot even in german, ^^ lol _

_rated **T++** just to be on the save side, nothing really happens ..  
_

_R&R! Enjoy! Last chapter :)_

-----

**Chapter 5**

Ducky's phone rang at 2100.

Since Ziva and Tony hadn't arrived yet, he was sure one of them would call now and he was right.

"Ducky, it's Ziva."

"My dear I've been expecting your call." He said softly.

"I'm sorry we won't make it to the dinner, I hope you're not mad."

He heard Tony's voice in the background saying something like 'come back to bed'.

"No I'm not" he said softly laughing.

"Enjoy the togetherness with your man."

"Thanks, Ducky I will."

That worked other than planed but it worked.

His thoughts wandered shortly to the couple downstairs.

With the hope they would at least talk.

-----

Abby woke up tightly embraced and half on top of an other naked body.

She didn't have a glue what time it was but it didn't matter, there was no way in hell she would move away from her current position.

She sighed satisfied and let his heartbeat lull her back into a peaceful slumber.

--

It was the best sleep he had in years.

He hadn't had a nightmare; he had only seen pictures of the woman who was currently laying on top of him.

He opened his eyes and was greeted by two green ones, gazing onto his face.

Instantly a smile crept onto his features.

"Good morning."

She smiled back.

"Good morning."

She crossed her arms lowerd them onto his chest and rested her chin ontop of her limbs, staring into his eyes.

Tenderly he began to stroke over her bare back.

-

"What's on your mind?"

"I wonder where we go from here."

"I guess to the breakfast table."

She laughed. "That wasn't exactly what I meant."

"I know." He answered seriously.

"I don't care Abs, as long as we go there together, I don't want this to be a fling. You're the first woman since Shannon that I really love."

At this point she had tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, Jethro."

She moved a bit upwards to place a tender kiss upon his lips.

A loud bark in front of the door disturbed the by then passionate kiss.

"I guess Ducky ended our captivity."

"You might be right" he said laughing "we should continue this at home."

Abby nodded.

"What are we going to tell Ducky and the rest?"

"We tell nothing, but we don't hide a thing either."

She smiled.

"We should get dressed then."

"Yeah or we should keep lying here."

Another bark became audible from outside the door.

"Ok, getting dressed wins." He said while kissing her tenderly once more.

-

It took them over 20 minutes to dress.

For some funny reason their lips ended up glued together after every single piece of clothing they put on.

Her hair remained down framing her face.

With the heels in her hand and the blouse unbuttoned she stood next to the door waiting patiently for Gibbs, who was busy with his shoelaces.

"Don't you want to put on your shoes?" She shook her head. "Not if I can avoid it."

-

He smiled something he had done a lot the last 24 hours.

-

"Actually I wondered why you were wearing those in the first place." She looked at him with an innocent expression in her eyes.

He looked at her; from one second to the other he realized why she was wearing those, - for him.

A surprised smile crept on his face.

"You dressed up for me?"

She hunched her shoulders, "Well…"

He crossed the distance, his hands found their way to her cheeks; he slightly bent down and looked straight into her eyes.

"You don't have to dress up for me. I love you exactly how you are."

"But from time to time I like dressing up, especially for you."

"I don't mind when you do, I'm just saying you don't have to wear things you don't feel comfortable with to please me."

"I know."

They exchanged one last kiss and finally went upstairs.

---

Ducky sat in the kitchen his face covered by the newspaper he held unfolded in his hands.

"Good Morning Ducky." Abby uttered happily.

"Good morning." Ducky retorted while he lowered the paper to the table to be able to look to his friends.

He was certain that his friend was still pissed but, to his surprise, that was far away from the truth.

His former 'hostages' were staying opposite of him with huge smiles on their faces.

Gibbs had his arm possessively wrapped around Abby's waist.

-

The ME looked from on smiling face to the other and finally smiled himself.

"Coffee?"

"Yes" they said in unison while sitting down.

"Where did you hide Tony and Ziva?" Abby asked grinning while Gibbs let his hand move over her back in small circles.

"They didn't show up."

The only woman in the room raised her eyebrows. "They had a good excuse." Ducky added.

"And what would that be?" Gibbs asked.

"The same like you both- finally gaining some sense!"

"It's about time." Abby stated happily and Jethro just grinned.

"Maybe he comes to work well-rested on Monday."

"I wouldn't count on that" Abby said laughing.

----

Monday morning arrived sooner than Gibbs liked. They had started to move Abby's stuff from her apartment to his house.

Some would say that it would have been too soon.

But they both knew each other well; there wouldn't be a real surprise.

If they needed time alone, than he had his basement and she had her coffin.

Why wait, they had lost so much time already.

---

The elevator announced itself with his usual 'ping'.

Tony, Ziva and McGee were already at their desks working.

Gibbs stepped out of the small cubicle.

"DiNozzo, David, now!"

The agents looked up and Gibbs pointed towards the cabin. Gibbs facial expression didn't give away anything.

The newly lovers exchanged a look and got to their feet hurrying towards their boss.

Tim looked shortly up from something he was working on the pc but since his boss didn't call him he worked on, not really caring what those two had done wrong this time.

-

To the surprise of the couples, Abby was also present, smiling.

The doors closed and elevator moved a bit until the emergence switch got turned.

Without further ado Gibbs cut right to the chase of the matter.

"Congratulations, but no making out at work and by that I mean no making out during working hours and on the navy yard." He looked into two shocked faces.

-

After a short pause he added:

"All of the attendant."

Abby pouted slightly.

"That is not fair, when we have a case we are here 24 hours at times."

Gibbs let his arm wander around her waist pulling her close and kissing her forehead while Abby's arms found their way around his chest.

"Life is not fair." Jethro sat matter-of-factly.

Tony and Ziva glanced to the exchange of endearments in front of them.

"What did we miss?"

"Nothing much, just Ducky who played an unorthodox cupid, by taking us hostages."

Abby said smiling.

"You two escaped that fate by 'gaining some sense' before you came to dinner on Friday."

She added.

-

Gibbs cell rang.

"Back to work." He said before switching the switch and answering the call.

---

Meanwhile in the morgue, Ducky smiled while looking at the sign he got from his two friends.

**Ducky's**** consulting hours 24/7**

**Be prepared for unconventional prescriptions…**

---

fin

You liked?


End file.
